A New Jet
by Writer-26094
Summary: She's such a Mary-Sue. The Acolytes stumble across a wind controlling mutant.


The Acolytes sat in the middle of the train station. Magneto has sent them out on a mission to retrieve some information in Boston. They couldn't book a plane, so they got train tickets.

"How much longer until we board? I'm losing my mind here," Pyro complained.

"You've lost your mind many times before John. You'll be fine," Colossus spoke. He was reading a book about something John wouldn't understand.

"Hey, I've got time to kill. Might as well wander around," John said, standing up.

"Don't get in any trouble, John. We're trying to stay low."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, big guy. I'll be good." John started walking to the food stand, until he saw an 'Employees Only' sign on the wall, and a pretty girl walking in it. "Oo la la." He continued to walk into the door. What he saw was not the pretty young girl, but another door. He followed her through several more doors, until he was stopped.

"ID please," said a gruff looking man wearing a suit.

"Oh, of course. Let me see here." John reached into his pocket and pulled out a flimsy receipt. He held it up to the man's face, but before he could get a good look at it, John purposely dropped it. "Whoops."

The guard's eyes followed the paper to the ground and Pyro took this chance to push the man aside and run through the next door. He locked it behind him.

"All of this for a sheila." He turned around to see a master set of operations. Every train in the station was documented on screens. Somehow, it was unmanned. "Gone this far, might as well cause some trouble." He pushed a few buttons. A red light started flashing.

"Think I did something wrong. Good." Pyro went through one last door. He walked out into the lobby. "Don't know how that worked out. Oh well." John made his way back to the team.

"You have your fun?" Colossus asked him.

"Yes, actually, I did."

"I'm going to live in ignorant bliss and not hear what you did, alright?"

"Fine with me." He sat down.

"I don't know 'bout you two, but Gambit's gonna try and find someone worth talking to."

"You mean a hot chick?" John snorted.

"Yes a hot chick. Like that one." Remy pointed towards a girl wearing a Harvard sweatshirt, black short shorts, and tennis shoes. She had red hair let down and flying behind her as she walked quickly to her station.

"Sorry to burst your egotistical womanizing bubble, but we have to go. Our train is leaving in ten minutes."

"Damn. Let's go." The Acolytes gathered their things and followed Colossus. Soon, they were boarded on the train.

Everything was normal enough thirty minutes in to the four hour ride, until Gambit looked up from his magazine.

"Well then. Looks like ol' Remy's lucked out." Before anyone else could respond, Remy stood up and moved up a couple rows to sit next to the same red head he saw before.

"Hello chere. What's a lady like you traveling to Boston alone?"

The girl turned her head to look at Remy. "Well that depends. Who wants to know?"

"I'm Remy Lebeau. But most people call me Gambit. Who might you be?"

"Don't laugh. Seriously." The girl paused and took a breath. "My name is Mary Sue Johnson."

"Mary Sue Johnson," Gambit repeated, emphasizing each syllable. "Your name is Mary Sue Johnson. Now Mary Sue, I know your lyin' to me."

"I am not lying!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Your name is Mary Sue Johnson. What brings you to Boston Mary Sue?"

Mary glared at him for a second, as is to say, _you had to ask that, didn't you? _"Business."

"Business. What kind of business, Mary Sue?"

"The interesting kind. Now why are you going to Boston?" she asked, poking him in the chest.

He glared back, but with his signature smirk. "Business."

"What kind of business, Mr. Lebeau?"

"The fun kind."

"Well that's descriptive. Now what's with that pack of playing cards in your coat pocket?" She saw the pack poking out of the pockets inside of his trench coat.

"Well, I don't like to brag—" She snorted. "But I am a world champion poker player."

"Oh really? I would challenge you, but I don't have anything to bet on."

"That's not a problem. One kiss would do."

"You are something, Mr. Lebeau." Mary turned her head again to look out her window. As she was turning her head back, something caught her eye. _What…is that?_

She was looking at another train rounding a corner. It looked like it was on the same track they were on. But, it couldn't be. Yes, it was.

"Could you stand up for a minute please?" she asked with a fake smile.

As he was standing up Gambit said, "Why, Cherie?"

"Uh, b-bathroom," she choked out. She ran towards the front of the train. Remy looked back and forth the rows of people in the train.

_The bathroom… is that way, _he thought. He ran too, following Mary.

Mary moved through each cart in the train swiftly. Finally she made it to the end. She bust through the last door into the train's cockpit.

"What are you doing in here?" the train driver yelled.

"We're in a crash collision course with another train."

"No we're not. What are you talking about?" Mary pointed straight ahead to a train rounding a corner. "Oh." The driver was in a state of shock. He tried to use the brakes but Mary stopped him.

"No, go faster."

"What?"

"Just do it. It'll be easier on me. Will this glass shatter?" The driver nodded his head yes. Mary lifted her leg and knocked out the glass from its frame. Remy made it into the cockpit just in time to see Mary kill the window.

"Mary Sue?"

Mary climbed her way out of the window to stand on top of the slanted front cart. Most people would have fallen off, or get crushed by the air pressure, but she was fine.

The other train was still speeding towards her. In a grand gesture she threw her hands straight out in front of her and as the trains were just feet away from each other she jerked them up. An enormous gust of wind took the train she was facing and flew it up over the first one. The trains were running on top of each other, held apart only by an inch of wind current.

Mary Sue held her position for what seemed like hours, until finally the end tip of both trains separated. She fell back through the window into the train.

Remy knew what happened. "Did you do that?" She nodded. "You just lifted that train, off of its tracks?"

"Are you stupid or something? I said yes!"

The driver skidded to a halt for technical reasons. As soon as the train stopped moving, Mary Sue cut a line through the side of the cart with some air power and moved out. Remy slowly followed and contacted John and Piotr.

Mary Sue walked a ways just outside of a supermarket parking lot. She lifted herself into the air. Before she could move very far off the ground, though, Gambit grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to Earth

"You're a mutant."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I am too."

"No. Shit. Sherlock," she said more precisely.

"Look. I'm part of an… organization. We fight people for mutant rights. You can join, if you don't make a fuss about it."

"Do you mean, the fun kind of business, Mr. Lebeau?"

"Yea. Something like that."

"I guess, I'm in."

"Alright then cherie."

Colossus and John just came up to them, breathing heavily. "What's going on?" Piotr asked.

"Nothing. Looks like you fellas need a ride to Boston." Mary looked around. "That'll do." She pushed her hand out towards a parked Porsche and a gust of wind blew the doors open. She looked back at the Acolytes. "You guys coming?"


End file.
